


Inky’s Feel good show

by shadowcock



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Boypussy, Children's TV, Inky, Inky the incubus, M/M, Oral, Shota, Tentacles, Yaoi, Young Boy - Freeform, incubus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 21:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6395119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowcock/pseuds/shadowcock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inky takes over the air waves</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inky’s Feel good show

At the Johnson’s home a little is boy running into the house... Once inside, the boy quickly loses his bag-pack, jacket and shoes leaving a trail to the kitchen*

“Mom!-” The boy called out, but as he slides into the kitchen and finds his mother talking to some guy.

“Ok Mark, I will be gone for the whole weekend. We have food in the fridge and there is money for pizza.” She kisses little Jimmy on the cheek and smiles as she leaves...

-Later- 

downstairs there’s a couple of pizza boxes laying around and a sitter fast asleep.

Upstairs in Jimmy’s room the boy watches his favorite super hero team show, RangerX. The boy’s eyes begin to get heavy. Suddenly the TV flashes purple and pink, as if it was hit with strange energy...

“Hahahah!!! I Finally have you Rangers!!” 

Jimmy woke up right away... He never heard this dialogue before. The boy’s eyes widened as he saw his Rangers on TV, caught and kneeling in front of a strange purple empress.

“You will never-”

“Oh please!” Said the strange enemy.

“You’ll be begging for more, before too long.” The Empress snaps her finger and a purple tentacle monster appears. 

Instantly the monster, ripped off the bottoms of their suits. Now out of all the rangers red and pink has the smallest cocks (and yes in this universe even pink is a guy). The tentacle monster slowly makes it’s way to the heroes and lifts each one one into the air, slowly tentacles make their way into the ranger’s asses.

As Jimmy watches this his eye widened and soon his little penis begins to harden.

It didn’t take long before the heroes begin to enjoy it... blue, green, yellow and pink are now moaning in pleasure*

The Empress smiles and snaps her fingers, opening the bottom parts of their masks... So they can suck tentacles too.

The Red and Black rangers are still trying to resist... The two have the bottom of their mask pulled down, red is bent over and and black is forced to fuck him... Soon they both loose it and start to go wild...

“Finally” said the empress, “It is time,” 

In the next scene, the rangers are all transformed into sexier versions of themselves: Blue, Green and Yellow are femboy rangers each one looks sexy. They all have long thigh high, high heel boots held up with garters. Green and Yellow have cock cages... Blue is still a femboy but he has a huge cock. All three have bands across their chest with the word slut written on it and finally long gloves... The three has masks that only cover their eyes to show off their plump lips.

Black has changed into a big and hairless bara, his costume consist of a jock-strap, thigh high stockings and short gloves. Though he looks buff and manly, his face is soft, his lips are plump and his hair are in twin tail.

Out of all the rangers, Pink and Red are changed the most... They both have huge tits thick hips and asses... Their cocks are so small and useless they don’t need a cock cage. They are dressed like the first three rangers except their boobs just hang out. And their masks are reduced to strips of cloth with holes cut out for eyes.

Being new to this Jimmy didn’t know what to do, his penis was hard to the point where it began to hurt.

“Ok kids now that the rangers are so much more fun, let’s move on!” The purple Empress said smiling and stripping

Once again the little boy was surprised!!! The Purple woman was a guy... And his penis was huge... It was Inky. 

“I know all you little kiddies out there are feeling a little weird after watching your heroes become Fuckdoll Rangers. But don’t worry we will teach you to relive yourselves.” Inky said with a smile.

“Because now, on ‘Inky’s Feel Good Show’ it’s time for the Adventures of Thomas.” A disembodied voice said.

The show started and a boy in a blue crop-top, brown shorts and blonde hair appeared.

“Hey everybody! I’m Thomas” The child said in a overly cheery attitude

“I need to find milk today wanna come and help?...” The boy waited for a while, as if waiting for a response. “OK! Let’s go on an adventure!” he said after his pause.

Once they are outside the kid explained where they need to go, “To get to the milk we need to go through Penis Gate. Over Stiffy Hills and finally meet the bull to give us milk.” 

Jimmy was a little confused, he was sure that cows gave milk not bulls... But the show looked so fun he didn’t care.

“Ok here we are at Penis Gate, Mr. Giant please open the gate.” said Thomas.

There was a giant sitting over a gate, the gate was attached to his penis by a chain.

“Oh Thomas I know you need to go some where but I can’t open the gate unless I’m excited and I haven’t been excited in a while.” The giant said sadly.

The boy looks into the screen and talked to the audience, “Ok, it looks like Mr. Giant needs our help to open the gate... You need to do what I do.” Thomas takes off his shorts and music comes on. The boy begins to twerk... The music makes Jimmy twerk too.

“What am I doing? Why am I doing this?” Jimmy asked himself... Little did the boy know his ass was getting plumper as he continued to shake his ass. After a lot of butt shaking the Giant’s penis gets hard and it raises the bridge.

“Thank you, Thomas I needed that” The giant said smiling at the boy, he smiled back and continued on his way, leaving his shorts behind.

“Look we made it to Stiffy Hills” Thomas said to the screen.

“I won’t let you pass!” said a nasty sounding voice, All the trees in the forest blocked the way sticking up straight and hard.

“Oh no the hill is in a bad mood... But we know how to get it in a better mood, right?” said Thomas.

Jimmy looked confused as the boy walked over to, what looked like a penis coming up from the ground.

“You help too” The boy said... suddenly a purple mist swirled beside Jimmy and the same kind of penis like object appeared next to him... The music started and Thomas began to fuck himself on the penis and just like last time, in a trans, Jimmy did the same thing.

More of those penises appeared in Thomas’s world, and the same in Jimmy’s room... Thomas began to suck the shafts, and Jimmy followed suit... All the while Jimmy’s lips began to plump.

Soon the appendages exploded, covering the boys with jizz.

The thick trees that filled the hill... Deflated and Thomas was able to go through.

“Alright Let’s go,” said the boy with that overly positive voice, “we’re almost done with our adventure!!!” he said as he walked off.

Finally Thomas reached the bull?

“Mr Bull we need milk,” Said the boy innocently

The bull turned around and it was Inky in a bull costume with his cock hanging out.

“Oh dear it seems you need to wake up little inky first to get my milk.”

“Do you know how to wake up a penis?” The boy asks than waits for an answer. “No? This is how you do it.” Thomas said.

Again like last time Inky’s cock appeared out of nowhere and when the music started the boy began to do what Thomas was doing... He licked the shaft and balls and then he began to suck the purple dick until it was hard. Then the cock disappeared from Jimmy’s room.

Jimmy was a little sad, he wanted to keep on sucking on the cock... His own cock was hurting cause of all the stimulation.

“Ok now this is how we milk a cock” said Thomas as he sat on Inky’s lap... The boy held the cock in his hands and began to stroke... But this time nothing appeared in Jimmy’s room. 

Jimmy wanted to do it too and soon he noticed Thomas’s hand movements and began to do the same thing to himself... After a while Inky exploded covering young Thomas in his “milk”... At the same time a jolt of purple lightning zapped Jimmy’s balls and the boy came too.

Downstairs the babysitter heard some noise upstairs and gets up to find out what it is.

-upstairs- 

The boy sees that Jimmy’s door is slightly open and he peepers inside....

**Author's Note:**

> I know it leaves off on a cliff hanger... do you guys think I should finish it?


End file.
